


the sounds of memories

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rainy fic, looking back, loveys, memory mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sitting by a cracked window listening to the rain and watching Mark sleep. Maybe he has a warm cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sounds of memories

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic given by my wonderful friendo imadethisforthereblogs  
> I orginally posted this on my timblr   
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com

Sometimes Jack really missed Ireland's rain. The soft pattering of water to the earth had become something he was not only used to but something that had become a part of him. Of course he still hated being out in the awful downpours, he loved listening to them. Be it while he laid away staring this ceiling, sleepless and lost. Or like now: perched on a windowsill, breathing in the scent of petrichor and hot tea. The warm porcelain weighting him to his spot, acting as a tether to this world, the sounds that he realized made the rain so much sweeter was Marks steady soft breathing.  
Jack gazed over at his lover, who seemed unfazed by the chilly breeze of night. Sprawled out on their bed, covers half kicked off and clutching his pillow. Jack smiled at the sight before him, his heart feeling as warm as his hands.  
A flash danced across the room and Sean caught himself jumping lightly at the distant rumble of thunder. He turned back to the scenery before him. Bringing the hot drink to his lips and sipping lightly as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to just listen. Time became irrelevant when he was this content. He thought about his decision to move here, to be with Mark- he regretted nothing. He recalled their coming out videos, and the uproar from the community- he had never felt more loved. He looked back upon their worst times together, when they never spoke or when they did the fought. A frown grew on his lips and he looked at Mark once again and his minded flooded with memories of their best times: their third kiss, the their first year anniversary, their livestreams, marks first time in Ireland, holding hands at a panel, the impromptu dance party they had at 3am after getting off the plane from pax east last year. Jack found himself smiling and finishing off his tea, the good times definitely outnumbered the bad.  
Lightning flashed again, and jack counted under his breath as he waited for the thunder this time.  
1...  
2...  
3..!  
He reached three when the booming sound echoed through the Irishman's bones, loving the feeling he took another deep breath before being interrupted.  
"Sean?" Mark asked in a sleep heavy voice, hardly awake if at all.  
"Yeah, Darlin'?" Jack questioned back, eyes still watching the storm clouds emptying themselves across L.A.. Mark smiled dumbly and let his head hit his pillow again, mumbling.  
"I love it when you call me that. What are you doing up?"  
"Listening to the rain, you cold?"  
"Nah, just wondered why you were up."  
"Oh, well go back to bed Ya silly, I'm fine."  
A rustling of sheets and Jack looked towards the bed to see Mark reaching out like a baby, grabby hands and pouting lips. Jack laughed and shut the window, placing his now empty mug on the bedside table as he walked over to his needy boyfriend, lifting the sheets and sliding in next to the american, who quickly wrapped around the chilly Irishman, who smiled and turned over to press his forehead to Marks. Jack looked into marks half lidded eyes, dreary with sleep, a silly smile lazily draped on his lips. Mark leaned forward and giggled as he rubbed his nose against Jacks, another thunder clap resonates through the air outside and Jack leans in to place a chaste kiss on Marks chapped lips.   
"What was that for Jackaboy?"  
"Nothin', love you." Mark kissed him back before settling and closing his eyes.  
"I love you too ya goober." Jack fell asleep In the arms of the man of his dreams, listening to the sounds he misses from his old home, feeling loved in his new one.


End file.
